Peter, the X-Spider
by MircThomas19
Summary: Peter Parker has had enough. He decides to become the first, non-mutant student at Professor X's academy, to make real friends and bonds. But when the school wasn't what it cracked up to be, Peter has nowhere else to go. He will have to stay until he was a real hero. Watch him grow and endure!
**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or X-Men.**

PXS

Transfer

*The suburbs in New York State.*

"Peter," An elderly woman wearing typical clothes for her age and showing her wrinkles spoke to a boy within his room, packing up yet another suitcase. The others looked like they were filled to the brim besides him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Peter Parker, of Richard and Mary Parker that both died in combat as CIA agents, turned to his only remaining family. "Yes Aunt May. I am sure." After his parents were killed, Peter was sent to live with his uncle and aunt which was happy for sure but it was not to last.

You see, Peter is not ordinary boy that looks and is a genius. He has powers granted via a bite from a radioactive spider during a fateful trip to a science expiation, run by Osbourn Corporations that specializes in radioactive research. That bite had changed Peter to a certain point. And the boy found his life changing forever.

The bite had granted Peter with superpowers. Powers like super strength, super speed, enhanced stamina, enhanced durability and an accelerated healing factor. But that was just the tip of the iceberg as Peter saw what he can really do. He has this ability to crawl on almost any surface like a spider and he gained a sixth sense that alerted to any form of danger; he coined it his 'spider sense'.

But at first, that was all he could do. And Peter was restless because he wanted to be more like the spiders that were his real friends. Peter loved spiders and could never find himself to try and squash one in his life. And that caused Peter to spend a lot of his time from studying to make a weapon that is related to a spider; the ability to shot webbings. And Peter succeeded.

Now with custom web shooters, Peter was able to swing from buildings all the way to making a prefect spider web for any purpose. The materials and properties of the webs were strong enough to support Peter's own body weight. But Peter didn't want to anything to do with his new powers, except for fame.

As he was bullied and outcaste in school, he grew an inferiority complex which drove him to testing his powers during a wrestling tournament. After he got a hundred dollars for winning, he was asked to be a television star. And so, the name of Spider Man was born as an actor who became famous for the stunts he can do without the aid of special camera effects. But while fame had satisfied his inferiority complex, it also brought a tragic turn in Peter's life.

The fame of being a TV star had gotten him a little arrogant and with a little of an ego. That caused him to witness a policeman casing a burglar. Deciding that it wasn't anything to get involved, Peter allowed the burglar to escape. But when Peter came home, he found out that his Uncle Ben had been shot and killed. What is heartbreaking for Peter was that the police report came up with the name of the culprit, the same burglar that Peter had allowed to get away!

This caused Peter to quit as a TV star and decided to use his powers for a much bigger and better purpose; as the last words from his uncle were, 'great power always comes with great responsibility'. And Peter's 'great responsibility' was no longer fame but crime fighting. But it was easier said than done.

Because Peter, still in high school, had gotten his own rogue's gallery and even the head of a newspaper company out to get him. But Peter endured because he still had a best friend and his aunt connected to him; and they can be in danger if Peter was to be revealed as a 'costumed freak and menace'. Yet, everyone has a boiling point and now, Peter had reached his.

"My best friend Harry is a criminal because of me and his father Aunt May!" Peter shouted as he continued to pack at a now violent pace. "Flash is now a government official who what everyone wants instead! May Jane doesn't want her man to upstage her wedding! And Gwen died because of me!" May Parker couldn't believe that her nephew was talking like this. "New York had had enough and when they say that they won't tolerate Spider-Man anymore, they mean it!"

"But this private school out in the open, is it want it right for you?" May said gently. And Peter nodded.

"That brogue was about how it is for kids that are special and mistreated and shunned for the wrong reasons." Peter said, closing his suitcase. "But when you are me, that means that the school is filled with kids my age with powers that makes us bullied and unappreciated. It is the perfect place for someone like me."

May sighed, Peter was clear that he was going and she learned that Peter was of the age people will want to live their own lives. "Okay honey. Just remember to call on occasion, just tell me how Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is."

"Okay Aunt May. I love you." Peter said, hugging his aunt tenderly who returned it. She then helped Peter with his suitcases that contained a change of clothes and anything that Peter needs for his dorm room at the school. And when they exited out of the house, there was a limousine ready for them.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Parker, I am here for your young nephew Peter who has agreed to come to my school." From the back seat, a bald man who looked like a headmaster spoke to the Parkers. "Are you ready for this Peter?" Xavier then said to the young man who nodded.

"Yes Mr. Xavier. I am ready for this." Peter said while one of the black suits from the limousine appeared to help with the suitcases, placing them in the trunk. Meanwhile, Peter hugged his Aunt May on last time and entered the limousine, seating next to Xavier. "Let's do this, Professor X."

Xavier nodded and signaled for the driver to start heading towards the school. Aunt May could do nothing but watch until the car, and her nephew, were out of sight. 'I hope you will make a lot of friends Peter. Maybe you will find the real, right girl for you.'

And at the same time, Peter was relaxing his head on his hand while looking out to see vast fields passed by. 'This will be great. I will finally be where I can be 'normal'. I will make a lot of friends and maybe even try to find the right girl for someone like me.' Peter grinned at his thoughts, thinking about all the students he could be hanging out in no time.

XXXXX

*Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a couple of weeks later.*

But it was not to be,

"…'You are not like Peter Rasputin so why should we hang out with you?' they said!" Peter shouted in his dorm room, that very evening. "…'you are nothing like Mr. Logan or Cyclops so why should we be friends with you?' they said!" Peter started a rant while throwing his books and notebooks across the room, purposely avoiding his laptop and other things he didn't want to break. Then he landed on his bed, backside facing down. "…'you are just a creepy boy who loves spiders so why should you be one of the X-Men?' they said! They all say that! Why!?"

Peter stopped his rant and just tried to calm himself down, to at least get some sleep. But it seems that he is just too angry and miffed. That was when he was just about to burst out into a rant when he looked surprised instead. "Who?" He said when he got up and sat on his bed, "Who said that? It sounded like a woman's voice. But I don't see or sense any person."

And then, as if someone was there and heard Peter's confusion, the answer came. And every single student and staff never any ranting from the new student ever since. Yet they never bothered to find out why.

XXXXX

*Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, six months later.*

"Remind me why are barging in on one of your student's training Professor? I have better things to do with my time." Logan, an experienced and senior member of the X-Men named Wolverine, made it known while following the professor in the mobile wheelchair.

"This kid had been distancing himself for the other students Logan. This has to stop before it spreads to the other students." Scott Summers was another veteran mutant and a senior member of the X-Men. His single lens visor that he wears in combat had given him the name of Cyclops. But outside of missions, he just wears special specs that hold back the untamable energy within his eyes.

"I am afraid that Scott is right, Logan. We need to make sure that our students don't learn any bad impressions from fellow students. They all are equal, no matter how long they been admitted at this school." Xavier said with a sad tone in his voice. He remembered seeing Peter Parker looking like a kid who gotten a new toy for Christmas early. And that always led the professor to remember how upset and aggressive Peter gotten after his first few days, trying to make friends. That was why Peter often came to the professor for advice and for trying to find out why he couldn't make any.

"Alright fine. I am just saying that since he had gotten silent as a lamb, or rather a spider…" Logan said which caused a few more of the group of staff to flinch. That word always brought up how the other students thought that Peter was 'just a creepy boy who loves spiders'. None of them remember being shunned like that before in their tough lives. "The kid had been at the top of his class and actually works well with his teams. Or at least, he gets his team to do their work right after he does."

"That is why we are going to make sure that no other student will do such disgraceful behavior." Jean Gray was yet another senior member of the X-Men who was also the only one to match Professor X in telepathy, remaining unequaled in telekinesis herself. She was also one of the teachers who tries to help the younger mutants under control and learn to treat each other unlike what the public does.

"Fine Jean…" Logan doesn't admit it, but he has this crush on Jean but she was a woman already in a relationship with Scott. This always caused some kind of rift in their 'friendship' since this always happens with love triangles. "But I've seen how lonely this kid is. I thought you would have noticed and actually done something. You once slapped me on the face for bringing this up."

Jean blushed and remembered how bad it stung to slap a man with a metal covered skeleton. And Logan's unmatchable healing factor only healed the mark, not the pain of being slapped by your crush. "I said that I was sorry."

"Enough, we are here. Where young Peter Parker is right now." Professor X always was able to distinguish humans from mutants and locate either side of humanity within a radius of several miles. And this is where Professor X found Peter, in the gym/training hall.

Pushing the doors, Scott and Logan moved to protect Jean from a robot sent by bad throw. Until it stopped in midair, "Nice going Jean. Sorry for trying to upstage you." Scott learned enough about how women in modern times hate to be the 'damsel in distress.'

"I didn't." Jean said with confusion that spread to her comrades and teacher.

"Sorry about that." Then the training robot then suddenly was sent into the air and landed hard on the other side of the training room from the entrance. "Six months and I still need to get this aim done."

"Parker. I had a bad feeling I will find you here." Professor X said with a sad tone. Peter said nothing and swiped his hand, shocking everyone as the robot was sliced like a potato.

"Yes Professor, this seems to be the best place to be myself. Not even my dorm room feels that welcome and at home." Peter said, ignoring the wreckage he made of the robot and went to a nearby bench, where a towel and a full bottle of water was found.

"I'm sorry to hear that, honest. But this has to stop." Jean tried to be brief and to the point but even this teacher flinched to see the look in Peter's eyes. It seemed that Peter was disgusted that even after avoiding trouble and taking a hint, he still falls into hot water.

"Then what will all this training be for, a waste of a good six months. I am still doing well enough in my classes." Peter retorted while chugging down half the water in the bottle. Just what was wrong with Peter's behavior here in a school with fellow mutants.

"That is not the problem." Scott said,

"I know. I heard it before." Peter then took a hard bite into his protein bar. "I am also doing well in sports so what is the problem."

"It is you are setting a bad example of the kids, kid. Being lonely is not the way anyone has to go." Logan took his shot and he spoke from personal experience. He thought that the way to keep everyone he knew safe and happy was to be out of their hair and be on his own. His claws, sense of smell, healing and other abilities had always helped him out; but all of them couldn't fix the sense of loneness that is pure torture to him.

"Maybe it is because I heard that New York had gotten the aid of the superheroes under SHIELD. And no one seems to mind that Spider-Man is no longer there protector." Peter said in a crossed tone. He did make it clear that he was the teenaged hero of New York that swung from buildings and tied up criminals. But he was one of the most unpopular heroes with the people he protected that always complained about their destroyed property. Even the newspaper boss hated him for doing his hero work; only to complain back once Peter did him a favor by quitting once.

Secretly, that was one of the real reasons Peter wanted to leave New York and become a student at the school. He just couldn't handle the thought of his own family rejecting him like most of his closest friends and allies started to give him the cold shoulder. Hero work and teenaged life must not ever be in a single package; they are like oil and water, they never seem to mix at all.

"And do you know who many weeks I spent trying to make friends and how many do I have now?" Peter brought up something that made him feel like an outcast, even among fellow outcasts from society. When none of the X-Men answered, "The only fired I have are the spiders and none of you appreciate that so why should I stop being on my own? It helped me more than wasting my time looking for help, it never comes."

Then Peter got up from his bench and left the training room with his bar and bottle. "Wait, kid!" Logan then shouted and while Peter did halt in his step, the boy never turned to face the X-Men. "I am sorry for the past six months but if you don't learn teamwork then you are doomed out there!"

"What a way to break my heart even worse Mr. Logan. Like I never tried, you all are just the same as they are." Peter was even angrier, that he was scolded for something that he had high hopes for but failed miserably every time.

XXXXX

"I told you that this would happen Chuck! Now the kid hates us even more!" Logan ranted on and on in the Professor's office. And this time, they had Colossus in there with Jean and Scott. It was easier to call him by that name then to get the two 'Peters' confused. "And what do you have to say for yourself Colossus, every kid of his age and gender prefers you over him for a friend! And you never bothered to set them right!"

"It is not in my nature Logan and you know it." Colossus was as strong as an ox and he can be bulletproof as he wishes with his skin ability. He also had the personality of a humble and pacifist farm boy doesn't speak for his capability for handling fights and looking intimidating. "And I had nothing to do with Parker's inability to make friends."

"Wow!" Logan twitched, "Now I am feeling the pain from that remark. No wonder the kid resents you and the rest of us."

"I am just saying that I am not out there to prevent our latest student from making friends." Colossus tried to be clearer and make up for his indirect, proverbial jab. "I am sorry for convincing everyone that I am 'more suitable' than younger Parker to the girls but I didn't want him to be a loner."

"Regardless Logan, Colossus…" The Professor used his powers to settle down the two virtual juggernauts of the X-Men. "I have asked Rogue and Kitty Pryde to consul young Parker. And they haven't given me a report back. Though I am sure that they will at least help poor Peter."

"They better." Logan growled out. "The kid reminds me too much on how I used to be. And I will be dammed if this keeps going on. If not then you will have to let me get a chance at Peter. After all, you always rejected the idea in the past half year." Logan then growled at every single mutant in the room.

As they lowered their heads in shame, Logan dismissed himself. 'You sure are one tough kid, to hang on and not give up without friends. That is what I like about you. Please keep up the good work.' Logan said to himself and walked to where Peter Parker should be.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***What do you think? I came up with this while reading a story with the exact same two categories. But I am not the type to make such a thing so this is what I will like to write personally. So please be easy on the flamers.**


End file.
